Forgetting a Life
by Namhi
Summary: When Edward threw Bella, she was a lot more damaged than first thought. Hurting her head badly she begins to lose her memory and as the Cullen's disappear she creates fantasy worlds and eventually loses her mind completely. Can another broken soul help heal her? J/B.


Forgetting a Life  
Bella's Point of View

"Are you sure you're alright? You look very out of sorts...perhaps we _should _take you to the hospital?" Carlisle inquired. I shook my head slowly. Everything _was_ out of sorts, my brain was completely jumbled and things seemed to be in the wrong places. Biting my lip I let my eyes focus on Edward. He stood motionless, furrowing his brow and glaring, his stare never left me. It was as if he was thinking hard about something, but I wasn't sure what. I let a sigh escape and my head fall. A rush of pain hit the back of my skull and I cringed.

"No thanks...really I'm fine. I think." I couldn't be certain of anything I said. Every movement in my body was disconnected, my thoughts kept losing track and I was punished with sharp searing pains bubbling in the core of my brain and licking all around my head. Any bright light killed my eyes, my bones were weak and fatigued and my arm had an endless sting ringing up and down it. I moaned softly and wobbled.

"Edward, I think I should probably go home." He agreed and sighed, walking towards me cautiously before taking my hand. I turned to Carlisle.  
"I'm sorry for everything." I barely whispered. He nodded once and gave a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. Try not to think too much about it. Go rest." I mumbled a thank you and followed Edward out of the house. The rest of the family was there to greet me. Jasper was sitting far away, his head in his hands; Emmett was by his side whilst Rosalie seemed to be arguing with Alice. All of them stopped to look at me with what I could only presume to be...disappointment. Panic choked me and I lowered my head.

"Thank you for all of the gifts, and...I'm sorry about, what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault but my own so please don't...blame anyone." Jasper gazed up at me, his eyes apologetic and shameful. He knew the last part was directed at him and he smiled at me. No one said anything and Edward tugged my hand, signalling for us to leave. I bowed my head and ducked in the car, watching as all of the Cullen's became distant memories as we drove further away. It felt like I was in a tunnel and everything was stretching, harder, quicker, until it broke. My eyes glazed in and out of focus and the silence in the car seemed to scream, deafening me. My heart pumped furiously, my thoughts whirled around and before I could even realize what was happening I had thrown up every bit of my last meal. Edward gasped and stopped the car instantaneously.

"Are you okay?" He panicked. I fell back and groaned a 'no'.

"I need...bed...home now." I gargled out of my estranged throat. Edward quickly nodded and drove as quickly as he could to my house.

Cold sweat covered my body, my breathing was raspy. When I opened my eyes everything was hazy and tracing, colours had lost their potency, life had slowed dramatically and my head felt heavy. It ached as though someone had thrown something hard over me and is holding it down. Like I was shrinking but I wasn't...I was here...right? Edward was completely silent throughout this, occasionally whispering sweet things but mostly his eyes were peeled to the road ahead of him.

Eventually the car stopped and Edward ran to quickly get me out. As soon as the freezing cold air hit my face I squealed, my body shook, my head thudded. I was entrapped inside Edwards frozen body, as he carried me into my house.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" I could very faintly hear Charlie's voice, but nothing more.

The next sensation I felt was comfort; I was lying down in a bed that felt like satin and I buried myself inside of it. I could no longer hear the voices; no longer feel the cold air, just endless warmth and tranquillity. My stomach settled, my head no longer hurt as bad. I curled myself into the silky bed and let my dreams wander.

I awoke the next morning with a pain inside my head; I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? Where was I? I opened my eyes carefully and found myself in darkness. I was in my room, but the doors were closed tight and the curtains fringed the light from glaring in. What happened to me? I could feel my body ache and burn, dehydrated, but I couldn't move! What do I do? I opened my lips to speak, but all that managed to escape was a mangled squawking. I was parched, my lips dry, my mouth like sand. I groaned and let my eyes roll into my head.

My body was still, yet inside of me everything was shifting. My bones were jolting and wavering in and out of place – like a part of me was dying, or being ripped away. My body was completely calm; nothing seemed abnormal at first glance, but to twitch a finger it felt like weights, millions of weights had been placated onto my body and left there, to move was a struggle, a battle. I was warring against myself, my brain, if only I could remember how I came to be like this; how long had I been here? 6 days? Why would I be? I thought it was just overnight? What's happening?

I needed Phil, yes, Phil, that's who I needed; he would get me up and help me. I pushed myself to salivate enough to call for him.

"P..il" Closer, almost. I licked my lips and crossed my brows. If I wasn't so dehydrated I know I would be crying.

"Ph...il! Phil! Phil!" I yelled as hard and as loud as I could, my voice crackling with the heat and pressure. Water, I needed...water. Liquid, I need something!

My door creaked open and...what was this? Who was this? A head peeked around looking confused.

"Bella? Are you okay?" My eyes burned, who the fuck was this man? Where is Phil?

"Let me out! Get me Phil! Who are you? Why am I here?" I screamed, dryly sobbing to myself. Had I been kidnapped? Not likely, this room was familiar to me but I couldn't remember how or why. Did I live here?

"Bella...sweetie, it's your dad, Charlie. Phil is with your mother Renee in Jacksonville...can you not...remember me?" The man, Charlie, looked depressed; his words had fallen at the last sentence. I ignored his question. I'd get my answers later. For all I know he could be trying to murder me.

Murder.  
That struck a chord.

I was almost murdered. More than once. I was in danger. Everywhere.

_The Cold Ones_  
My mind whispered. I gasped.

**A/N: First chapter, thoughts? Please review. **


End file.
